Interdimensional War
The Interdimensional War is a prolonged engagement between the Astral World and the Barian World, with Earth caught in the middle. It ultimately serves as the main conflict of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. The Numeron Code is the ultimate objective of both sides as it decides the victor and fate of all three worlds. Beginnings and Past Lives Astral vs Don Thousand It is said that the emissary of Astral World, Astral fought against the god of the Barian World, Don Thousand. Astral ultimately emerged victorious, sealing Thousand in the Sea of Ill Intent, but brought chaos to the Earth in the process, according to Jinlong. Also,during the battle, a shard of Thousand's malice was trapped inside Astral. It eventually developed into the form of Number 96, which was the embodiment of the power of a "Forbidden Number". Past Lives It is revealed that before becoming Barians, the Seven Barian Emperors were human once in their past lives, with each of their past being connected to each ruin the Legendary Numbers were hidden in, along with the numbers themselves and their protectors. The Missing Barian Emperors The leaders of the Barian Emperors, Nasch and Merag, went missing at some point. According to Thousand, Vector is the one responsible for their disappearances, as he murdered them. Prelude Not much is known on how the war between the two dimensions really started, with the only clue being said from Durbe and Mizael that one cannot exist while the other survives. Human Recruitment Barian World Due to the fact that the residents of the Barian and Astral Worlds are high-energy beings that cannot interact with each other and being unable to take the Number themselves, Barian Emperors Durbe and Vector enlisted humans to do it for them, serving as their benefactors. Dr. Faker Faker was more forced than recruited, as Vector threatened to hurt his child, Hart, unless Faker brought Vector "Numbers", which would appease him. Hart Tenjo Like his Father, Hart became a forced pawn of Vector from receiving his Barian energy, which not only gave him powers, but a few harmful side effects as well. From this he would be forced to use his powers to aid Faker in destroying the Astral World. Vetrix Family While Vetrix wandered the Barian world, Durbe released him and sent him back on Earth. Vetrix, thankful of this act, aided Durbe and was tasked to bring the "Numbers" and Durbe gave him and his sons power in the form of crests, though Vetrix only wanted one thing - revenge on Dr. Faker. Mr. Heartland Though serving as Mayor of Heartland City and assisting Dr.Faker in the hunt for the "Numbers", Mr.Heartland had proven himself to be more willing to serve Don Thousand and Vector in their campaign for interdimensional domination. Astral World The Astral World, through the Barians' recruitment process and Dr. Faker's offering, would gain the assistance of two beings who believe in possibilities and posses incredible tenacity: the great adventurer Kazuma Tsukumo and by extension his youngest child, Yuma Tsukumo. Kazuma Tsukumo Kazuma found the Astral World for a short moment before going back to Earth with a golden relic given to him by someone looked like Astral or Astral himself, which he gave to Yuma. He and his wife began to believe that through dueling, Yuma would eventually have to bear a great and dangerous destiny. Thanks to Dr. Faker's betrayal, Kazuma was sent into Astral World again and was trapped within it. From here, he sent Astral to Earth to help Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo Since receiving the golden key, Yuma began to dream about a door. One day, during a duel with Shark, Yuma unlocked the Door, which led to meeting Astral, with the unintended effect of having his memories scattered into 99 "Number" cards. By teaming up with Astral, Yuma hunts down the "Numbers" through many trials and adversity, ultimately becoming a key player in the fight against the Barians. Currently Yuma is guarding the "Numbers" on his own with Trey, as Astral had to return to Astral World when he sustain major injuries from a serious last battle with Number 96: Dark Mist. Kite Tenjo At first, was a vey powerful "Number" hunter, gathering "Numbers" cards in order to help cure his younger brother, Hart. Current Events Before WDC appears before Yuma.]] During a duel with Shark to get Bronk's deck back, Yuma opened The Door in a vision. From this door, Astral appeared and tried to merged with him, but somehow his memory was lost and scattered into 100 "Number" cards. Despite the memory loss, with Astral's advice and receiving "Number 39: Utopia", Yuma was able to make a comeback and win the duel, retrieving Number 17: Leviathan Dragon from Shark. At first, Yuma reluctantly began to work with Astral to hunt down "Numbers" in order to help regain his memory, making a name for himself due to defeating Shark and a few new friends along the way, like Flip Turner, Caswell Francis,Nelson Andrews, Cathy Katherine and even Shark himself after helping him out of a jam. However, this most unlikely duo would soon discover that they weren't the only ones hunting for "Numbers". They soon crossed paths with a young, yet powerful rival "Number" hunter named Kite Tenjo. During their first duel face-off, Kite had proven himself a formidable and terrifying opponent, as he easily overpowered Yuma and Astral, despite their best efforts, especially after he brought out his ace monster Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Just as Kite was about make his crushing finishing move, his brother Hart began to collapsed, forcing him to cancel the duel to go to his aid, but gave Yuma his name and told him to remember it before leaving. This horrifying nearly devastating loss and by extension near-death experience left both Yuma and Astral's spirits crushed. However, during the next few days, this experience would ultimately help them grow stronger as duelists and partners. At grandmother's request, Yuma and Astral trained with Roku at the Duel Sanctuary. Despite being his students for only a couple of days, the results the training proven to be magnificent, as when they faced off against an old student of Roku's, Kaze, who had fallen under the influence of Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Yuma managed to win thanks to Roku's teachings about how Duel Monsters are alive, claiming the "Number" and helped reformed Kaze. Before leaving, Roku gave a newly rejuvenated Yuma the Legendary Deck Kaze was after, giving him the means to put together a new, stronger deck capable of taking on the challenges that await at the WDC. While the trip to the Duel Sanctuary had restored Yuma's spirit, Astral still had doubts in himself from the duel with Kite. Meanwhile Tori,Bronk,Caswell, Trip and Cathy began to grow concerned as numerous incidents kept occurring that revolves around the "Number" cards and how Yuma is becoming more and more involved with the "Numbers", they decided to form the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club to learn more about them for Yuma's sake. Unfortunately, their search gets them caught by a fortuneteller named Fortuno who claims to be a servant of Kite except for Cathy, who manages to get away. When she finds Yuma, Fortuno possess her in order to introduce himself as a servant of Kite and tell him to come if he wants to save his friends. While Astral was against it due to his lingering fear of Kite, Yuma was not afraid to face Fortuno to save his friends. When they arrived, before dueling it out for the "Numbers" Fortuno claimed himself a servant of Kite and said that Kite himself would be watching the dueling, scaring Astral, but Yuma managed to keep his spirit burning. During the duel, with his friends' lives on the line, when Astral found Yuma overwhelmed, Fortuno offered a deal that he would spare Yuma's friends in exchange for the "Numbers". At first, Astral was willing to be sacrificed, Yuma refused and after figuring out the "Kite" that was watching was in fact just a statue, Yuma told Astral that he was his friend. With both their spirits ignited, Astral gained a new power in the form of Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray in order to win the duel, claim both Number 16: Shock Master and Number 11: Big Eye and save their friends, who saw Astral for a brief moment when he gain a new power, thereby confirming his existence. afterwards the real Kite came and took Fortuno's last "Number"along with his soul. Astral eventually learns about Yuma's parents, even how he got the key from another world. Along with gaining a new friend, Yuma and Astral would come face to face with a fierce new enemy in the form of a Forbidden "Number" card, Number 96: Dark Mist. With Bronk Stone's help Astral managed to seal Number 96, but it is clear that they have not seen the last of him. Yuma is surprised from being told of a ship within his key by Astral. Astral also states that only by gathering the "Numbers" will they be able to solve its mysteries. Meanwhile, Kite began to grow more concerned for Hart as his physical and mental well-being continued to worsened from using his powers, but Hart insisted on continuing since he believed he was helping the world, while Mr. Heartland told Kite to focus on gathering "Numbers" if Hart is to be healed. Kite suspected that Dr. Faker was hiding the truth behind the mystery of the "Numbers", so he had Orbital 7 research their origins, which lead to Kite seeking the Emperor's Key Yuma wears which their connected to. When putting the key away partially at Caswell's behest, Yuma considered that he should be more careful with it after learning about a ship within. After leaving to head to class, Orbital 7 came in and tried to steal the key, but Shark intervened and tried to keep the key away. When cornered on the roof and was about to been attacked, Kite stopped Orbital. After demanding the Key from Shark, he refused and after learning Kite is the "Number" hunter he's hearing about and lied about being a "Number" holder himself, a duel ensued. Despite Shark being an expert duelist himself and having a new Anti-"Numbers" deck that was effective against Yuma, Kite once again proven to be far superior in terms of dueling skills. He even allowed Shark to steal his Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, the latter being unaware of it's negative effects. Despite Shark resolving to not give up like Yuma, Number 30 still proven to be his ultimate downfall in the duel, resulting in an easy win for Kite. When stealing Shark's Soul, he absorbed it after seeing that it didn't have a "Number". Since facing Yuma again wasn't an option due to already using 85% of his Photon Transformation's power, he simply took the Key and flew off. Meanwhile, in the Key, Astral has been trapped inside when it was deactivated, and the set "Numbers" became cards again. The cards then surrounded Astral and a voice told him that he needed to obtain the "power of ZEXAL". With the help of Mr. Kay, Yuma, along with Tori, Bronk, Caswell, and Cathy manage to track down Kite at an old warehouse. Meanwhile after analyzing the Emperor's Key,with Orbital mentioning that nothing from Earth would react to it, Kite suggest using a Baria Crystal, which worked. After opening a portal, Kite then jumps in to find himself in the Key's inner Pocket Dimension. It is here that Astral and Kite meet for the first time, though from asking Kite why he was here, Astral revealed that he already knew of Kite. When Kite ask how Astral knew his name, the latter revealed that he fought him once alongside Yuma, which is proven true when Kite sees Number 39: Utopia, one of the "Numbers" Yuma used the last time they fought. When Astral ask why Kite he hunts "Numbers", Kite ask Astral the same. Astral explains that the "Numbers" are his memories, which intrigues Kite. Kite, while not explaining his real reason for hunting "Numbers", then explains that he wants to know their secrets, along with those of Astral World and Barian World, with Astral wondering about Barian World. Kite states that the best way for him to the answers he seek is to collect all the "Numbers", which lead to him demanding Astral to hand over the ones he posses. astral refuses, since the "Numbers" are his only chance of regaining his memories, which leads to Kite challenging him to a duel, with all their "Numbers" on the line. At first, thanks to Astral playing defense out of fear of Kite summoning Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Kite managed to ploy through his defensive strategies and gain a huge lead in the duel. After realizing that he's has no need to be afraid, Astral managed to summons out Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray and even out the plain field for a moment. However, after summoning Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Kite once again began to overwhelm Astral to the point of having only 400 life points left. At this point Astral was ready to give up. during his duel with Kite.]] Meanwhile, with the help of his friends, Yuma was able to get past Orbital 7 and his security forces and find the key, while learning about someone close to Kite. Yuma then finds himself in front of The Door again. It then opens again and tells Yuma to use ZEXAL, but repeats Yuma's previous warning about losing something precious to him. Astral was able to sense Yuma's presence and informed him about the Duel, as well as telling him he's already about to lose. After Astral tells Yuma about ZEXAL, Yuma convinces Astral to not give up, and crosses the door, landing in the dimension inside the Key. Astral and Yuma receive the ZEXAL (power), fusing themselves in the process. Using this new power, Astral and Yuma created a card that allowed "Utopia Ray" to defeat "Galaxy-Eyes". Kite, in a pinch for the first time, managed to end the Duel in a draw. Before escaping, Kite told Yuma that he is hunting "Numbers" to save his brother and then gave Shark his soul back. The next day, while talking about the events that took place last night, an wave of energy from the Astral World and another world passed through Earth causing time to temporally stop and allow Kite to invade his memories. Yuma looks up at the sky, seeing a blue, red, and a yellow sun with one of them belong to Astral World. At their tower, Mr. Heartland asks Dr. Faker what just happened. Faker replies that a wave has hit the Earth, originating from the Astral World and another world. Time has temporarily stopped because of it. He tells Heartland not to panic - time will be restored as if nothing happened once the wave passes. However, he also remarks that this means that there is no doubt that the other two worlds are getting closer. The final stage will soon be set as they must deal with Astral World. When Yuma and Astral met up with Kite after the space-time phenomenon passes, he tell them that they will settle things at the World Duel Carnival. World Duel Carnival In an effort to help Kite Tenjo gather "Numbers" more quickly, Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland devised a very clever plan: Holding a Duel Tournament called the World Duel Carnival. Duelists from all over the World will come to Heartland City to wage heated duels, all to claim the Title "Duel Champion". Thanks to Kite, Yuma was allowed to be in the tournament when he failed to sign up in time, though this was initially so that Kite would have another chance to face Astral. Shark also entered to get revenge against a Duelist who wrong him and his sister in the past, gaining a heart piece from the duelist. During the tournament, Yuma and Astral faced off against not only Kite and Shark but other strong duelists as well, Number holders or otherwise, including those of a more mysterious, powerful and sinister group known as the Vetrix Family. WDC Preliminaries After only a full interesting first day of the Carnival, Yuma managed to obtain three of the five fitting Heart Pieces needed to advanced to the WDC Finals, along with one "Number" by night's end. While day one of the Carnival was relatively and somewhat calm, things began to take a more serious and tumultuous turn as day two unfolded, starting with Yuma witnessing the ruthless dueling of Quattro as he delivered a brutal defeat to Bronk and Caswell, followed by watching Shark duel for vengeance against Quattro but was forced to take on and defeat his younger brother Trey, who give him "Number 32: Shark Drake" for his victory. Watching what has happened got Yuma so angry that he unintentionally snapped at Tori who was trying to cheer him up, causing her to walk away angry and hurt, leaving Yuma alone to cool off. Unfortunately, she walk right into a dangerous situation caused by Cameron Clix, who is under the influence of "Number 25: Force Focus, forcing Yuma to face him in order to prevent a major disaster. In the end, Yuma was able to overcome the future sight ability the "Number" gave, and beat Cameron. Kite stopped the blimp Tori was on from crashing, only doing so to prevent the World Duel Carnival from being cancelled from the event causing mass panic within the city. Afterwards, Yuma gained his fourth fitting Heart Piece, the Number and an apology from Cameron for his actions while under possession. Later, Yuma had to duel both Dextra and Nistro to save Flip from a cruel punishment for being caught using "tricky ideas" to collect Heart Pieces. Yuma had to duel on his own for most of the Duel without his "Numbers" or Astral, as Astral had problems of his own in the Emperor's Key once again dealing with Number 96: Dark Mist. Dealing with the duo's teamwork was no easy feat since it had him cornered for most of the duel and in an attempt to counter attack, Yuma was finally able to summon Number 39: Utopia, surprising them with the fact that not only did he held "Numbers" cards, but also that Yuma revealed that he once tied with Kite after he noticed that they were using Photon cards like Kite, becoming aware that they were working as his colleagues. Yuma nearly gave up as his counter attack attempt failed, but then Astral returned after managing to suppress Number 96 once again, briefly revealing himself to everyone watching the Duel - revealing to Nistro and Dextra that Yuma is cooperating with the Original Number. With Astral's help, Yuma made a winning comeback and won the duel. Afterwards, the duo decided to stay quiet about Yuma since Nistro wanted the chance to defeat him before Kite does. Later at night, things became more dangerous and dark, beginning with Yuma's encounter with a boy named Hart. Hart snuck out to find Kite, when he was found by Yuma, Astral and Tori, who then bare witness to his incredible powers, which included being able to see Astral. At Astral's request, Yuma brought Hart back to his home to learn more about him. Yuma and Hart became friends over dinner, but then Hart wandered out into the night again, with Yuma going after him. When Hart began to panic again, Astral told Yuma to give Hart some caramel to calm him down. After learning that Hart was looking for Kite, Yuma remembered him as Kite's brother and then promised Hart the he would help him find Kite. Quinton then arrived and brainwashes Hart into coming with him, fooling Yuma that he knows Kite. While leaving with Quinton, Hart mentions that his mission was to destroy Astral World, shocking everyone. After meeting up with Kite and realizing that someone who wasn't working with him took Hart, Yuma joined forces with Kite to save Hart on the promise to bring the two brothers back together again. vs. Trey and Quattro.]] When they manage to locate Hart in a old gallery, they were forced into a Tag-Team Duel against members of the Vetrix Family, Trey and Quattro as they were being stalled while Vetrix completes the ritual to gains Hart's powers. At first, Trey and Quattro saw Kite as the only threat, but as the duel progressed, they were forced to be wary of Yuma as well when he not only revealed himself as a "Number" hunter from summoning his ace monster, Number 39: Utopia, but also when he continued to defend Kite from their combination attacks at the cost of his life points (something that impressed Trey, especially), and defeat Quattro's ace Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder by bringing out his Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, something that not only shock them as they were unaware of the existence of Chaos Numbers, but also made Quinton, who was observing the duel, realized that he was the son of someone he remembered. Ultimately, Kite managed to win the duel when he used the last of the power Hart sent to him to summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but neither he nor Astral were able to take the duo's "Numbers" due to the power of their Crests, with Trey seeing Astral in the process. Quinton then gave a comatose Hart back to Kite and tells Yuma about his father being alive and in Astral World. While he was getting ready to head out to find Kazuma, Roku manage to convince him that convince not to seemingly run away from his problems and told him that through dueling and the bond with his father he will one day find him. With this and the new info about Mr.Heartland, Dr.Faker and Kazuma are somehow connected, Yuma was more determined than ever to win the WDC. .]] WDC Finals Thanks to his victory over Trey, Yuma is allowed to advanced to the WDC finals. Battle of the Duel Coaster 's ambush.]] Battle of Heartland Duel Tower ".]] Battle against Vector,the Barian manipulator Yuma vs. Kite: Round 3 Even though he loss, Yuma was okay with it, but vows to one day beat Kite, with Kite saying he looks forward to dueling Yuma as many times as he like, finding a new purpose in dueling, before leaving with Orbital 7. Yuma then feel asleep on Tori, with Astral making his twenty-first observation: "It appears one can feel good about a loss as well". But Unknown to both Yuma and Astral, despite the set-back, the leaders of Barian World are making next plan to defeat the Zexal pair. The war of the worlds has only just begun. Attack of the Barians Due to Vector's failures with his pawns and his presumed death, the Seven Barian Emperors decided to take a more direct approach in gaining the "Numbers" and dealing with the users of Zexal. The Barian Pawn Threat At Durbe's request, Gilag was the first to head to Earth to deal with Yuma and Astral. To this end, he started to use brainwashed pawns, starting with Fuma and his gang of thugs. Meanwhile Yuma had a vision that someone has come to take his most precious something from him. Astral's True Mission Revealed emerges from the Door.]] to Yuma.]] As Astral was contemplating how to defeat the Barians, he searched his memories for answers, only to run into Number 96 yet again, who told him that he hadn't completely regained his memories from the collected "Numbers" yet. As a result, Yuma and Astral were tested by The Door and the Shadow Giant to see if they were worthy of Astral's memories. The test was so difficult that Astral released Number 96 and told Yuma to use him. After they passed the test, Yuma and Astral discovered that Astral's true mission is to find the Numeron Code before the Barians do, as it has power to create and decide the fate of all reality. Afterwards,Yuma, Astral, and Number 96 were teleported outside of the Emperor's Key. Number 96 then abandoned Yuma and Astral, but not before telling him that he must become evil in order to defeat the Barians and find the Numeron Code. Vector Returns At this point, everything was in place for Vector's secret plan to destroy Yuma and Astral from the inside. With that in mind he came back into the open to set his grand scheme in motion. Despite losing to Yuma and Astral yet again, Vector tries to kidnap them. At the last moment, however, Rei steps in and gets kidnapped instead. Before disappearing with Rei, Vector gives Astral the "Master Key Beetle" Number card, saying it will open the door to their final faceoff(and Vector's perfect trap for Yuma and Astral). Battle of Sargasso , Vector, and Mizael prepare to face Yuma and co. at "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield".]] With "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" in hand, Astral is able to activate the Different Dimension Airship inside the Emperor's Key. Yuma decides to stage a rescue mission to Barian World to save Rei. He and Astral sets out, with Kite, Shark, Rio, Orbital 7 and the members of the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club in tow. As they make their way to Barian World, they come under attack by an army of monsters. Yuma, Shark, Kite, Rio and Bronk went outside the ship and use their respective ace monsters to hold them off, until they are all sucked into a black hole that sends them to "Sargasso", where Vector, Durbe and Mizael awaits. Search for the Legendary Numbers After Vector's plan at Sargasso failed, his hatred for Yuma and Astral reached dangerous new heights. To that end he sought out the power of Don Thousand. .]] Once Thousand was revived, Vector offered his life to him in exchange for the power to defeat Yuma and Astral. Thousand then explained that in order to be fully revived, he would need the power of seven sealed "Legendary Numbers" hidden on Earth. Vector agreed with Thousand and they merged, giving Vector new powers and fully healing him. While at first having trouble with Durbe and Mizael due to his failed plan at "Sargasso" making Yuma and Astral stronger, he manage to convinced them to join him in the search for the Legendary "Numbers" with the help of Mr. Heartland, revived as a fly, due to the knowledge he gained from his time with Faker, along with mentioning the possibility of finding the missing Barian Emperors, Nasch and Merag as well. After the two left to start the search, Vector used his new powers to accelerate the healing of Gilag and Alit. Alit and Gilag had awoke later with their personalities twisted by Don Thousand Truths that Connect Three Worlds As Yuma and Astral hunted the Legendary Numbers down one by one, they discovered some legends tied to the Legendary Numbers. When Astral viewed the memories he obtained from Number 44: Sky Pegasus and Number 54: Lion Heart, he realized that the legends are of the Seven Barian Emperors past lives as humans. After seeing the Kastle twin's past lives in Number 73's & 94's ruins, Durbe and Astral suspect the Kastle twins to be Nasch and Merag. In the meantime, on Don Thousand's orders, Vector made an alliance with Number 96, even giving him the means to access his Chaos form, along with allowing him to leave with Number 65: Judge Buster the Adjudicutter Djinn. Number 96's Last Stand and Astral's Sacrifice After mastering his new powers of Chaos, Number 96 was determined to not only defeat Yuma and Astral, but also destroy Astral World, Barian World and Earth as well. After launching an attack on the worlds, he summoned Yuma and Astral, along with Shark, Kite and Tori to his location into settle things with the Zexal pair once and for all. Despite the advantages he held from his "Chaos Field" Spell Card, one of which allowed him to steal two of Yuma's "Numbers" and have them Ranked-Up, Number 96 was ultimately defeated by the duo through using all three "Utopia" monsters and the power of ZEXAL II. After his defeat, Number 96 tried one last attack to kill Yuma and Astral. Astral took the blow and absorbed him, ending Number 96's threat once and for all. Before disappearing with the golden key, Astral thanked Yuma for everything and left the duty of gaining and protecting the "Numbers" to him. Don Thousand's Master Plan unveiled With Astral gone and his "Numbers" in Yuma's care, along with the return of his missing piece of power from the shard that was within Astral, Thousand decided to get back to working on his master plan. After showing Vector to his old palace, he let Vector in on his goal. First he granted Vector four "Numbers", but told him that he would have to wait a while to use them against Yuma and showed him a device crucial to the plan. Using this device, Thousand would merge Earth and Barian World together, thereby allowing the malice of the human world to equal the malice of the Barian World, giving him all the power he needed to destroy Astral World. For this to work, he would have to make more of the devices, which was possible thanks to the power he regained from a shard that was inside Astral, the "Forbidden" Number 96: Dark Mist, thus Vector finally understood why Don considered him important. He then fused to Vector through the throne in the palace and after returning Mr. Heartland to his human form, gave him and the other members of the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World the four "Numbers" in order to take the other "Numbers" from Yuma and his allies. Fighting alongside the Arclight Brothers Journey to Astral World Category:Battles